


In the cards

by Wait_what_Pancakes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Graphic Description, M/M, Magic, Realistic, Smut, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wait_what_Pancakes/pseuds/Wait_what_Pancakes
Summary: Francis and Arthur enjoy a free day. Arthur decides his basement needs a cleaning, and finds an old deck of tarot. In it he reads his future, which promises a hot night for the two of them.





	In the cards

The basement was dusty. Arthur didn’t spend nearly as much time here as he wished. It was his own private room where just a select few of his friends were allowed. He wiped away some of the dust off the table, and sighed. He needed to clean everything, from the bookcases and dressers under the stairs and against the walls, to the table and chairs in the middle of the room, and the alchemy station in the corner. The basement was cool, unlike the weather outside. It was perfect timing Arthur reasoned, and really, it just had to be done. 

Arthur met Francis in the kitchen as he filled his bucket with cleaning tools. The oven was on. For some reason Francis had decided to bake and was doing the dishes. In this weather? Well, he wasn’t going to be the one stuck in the kitchen.  
“What are you baking?” Arthur asked as he got a cleaning cloth from a cabinet.  
“Meringue. An English dessert tonight.” Francis finished washing the last of the dishes and turned around, leaning against the counter. “What are you going to clean?”  
“The basement. I’ll be there a while.”  
“Hmm… I will see you at dinner?” Francis looked outside.  
“Yes. Just knock on the door.” Arthur stepped towards his partner and kissed him softly. “You look very handsome today, by the way.”  
Francis chuckled and reached up to ruffle Arthur’s hair. “Enjoy your basement time, mon petit ours.”

Proud and content he looked over at the result of his cleaning. The room was ready to be worked in and after the labour he really wanted to sit down. He didn’t want to read and study just yet, but something else popped into his mind. Tarot. It wasn’t something he often did as he wasn’t spectaculair at it, but he needed to keep the deck happy, or at least try to. He sat down at the table and carefully unpacked the antique cards. He looked through them, looking at the familiar artwork before he shuffled the deck, preparing for his first spread. A simple one to start, he decided. He shuffled the deck once more and put down three cards, past, present, and future. He turned the past card- one he usually ignored. Seven of Swords.  
The next card was his present. Ace of Wands. Inspiration, power, potential, among a few other meanings, he recalled. Not a bad card.  
The future was more important to him. He closed his eyes and hoped on a good one. He let out a sigh when he saw what it was- the Devil. “Addiction, sexuality, materialism…” He said to himself. “... Could still be worse. At least it’s not the tower, especially with the Seven of Swords.” He looked at his spread, taking it in, and shuffled the deck again, to do some more difficult spreads.

When Arthur was in his basement, time always seemed to fly by. He had just read a chapter of his book when he heard three knocks on the door. “Arthur? Join me for dinner?” He heard through the door.  
“Yeah, coming!” He replied and closed the grimoire. He placed the book back on its spot and went back upstairs to the dining room where the table was already set and Francis was waiting. Arthur sat down on the opposite side.  
“So… What’s dinner?”  
“Salad, as you can see.” Francis picked up his cutlery. “Fresh from the farmer’s market.”  
“Ah, from the farmers’ market…” Arthur copied Francis. “That was today?”  
“That was today. But it was also nice to go alone, I enjoyed that time alone.” Francis started eating. “But I do want to go together sometime. I would enjoy that.”  
Arthur had his mouth full, so he just hummed in agreement.  
“How was your day, down there?” Francis asked. “Did you polish your wine racks?”  
“It’s all clean again.”  
They ate in silence, not really having a subject to talk about. Francis was the one to break the silence again after they were both almost done eating. “Shall we finish the desert together?”  
“What is it?”  
“Delicious.” Francis winked.

“Eton mess?” Arthur smiled. “Yes, that makes me really happy. What can I do?”  
“Crush the strawberries, and mix in the liqueur. I picked it up with the Tokaji today at a really nice stand.”  
“Sure. What’s Tokaji?” Arthur got a knife and started cleaning the strawberries, while Francis got to whipping the cream with a whisk.  
“A dessert wine, from Hungary. If you want to taste it before I pour you a glass, it’s there.” Francis nodded towards the bottle.  
“Sure…” Arthur focussed on the strawberries first. “You know I’ve got a mixer, right?”  
“So? I don’t need a mixer to whip my cream.”  
“Show-off.” Arthur smiled down at the strawberries. He added a royal amount of the orange liqueur and mashed the fruits with a fork. He looked up at the Frenchman who seemed to have no trouble beating the cream at all. Arthur reached up and placed his hand on the muscled upper arm. “I see you do this often.”  
“Beating cream?” Francis winked suggestively. “I practice regularly.”  
“Pervert.” Arthur gave the arm a soft squeeze and moved it over to Francis lower back. “Don’t tire yourself out too much. There might be other things you have to make a lot stiffer than this cream later, handsome.” Arthur bit his lip.  
“I feel confident I won’t even need my arm for that, punk.” Francis smirked at Arthur. “After dessert. I am not letting it go to this work to waste.”  
“Fair enough.” Sex was great, but so was dessert.

After dessert in the garden, catching the last rays of sun, Arthur and Francis moved closer to each other on the garden bench. Arthur initiated a kiss, but cut it off when Francis became too dominant.  
“Did you have any plans for tonight?” Arthur asked “You know, they are hereby canceled.” Arthur downed the remainder of the wine and studied Francis’ confused expression. “If you’re up for some… Fun.”  
Confusion turned into understanding. “I am very much up for that tonight. I have nothing planned for tomorrow.”  
He got up. “Stay here. I’ve got to do something then. I’ll be right back.” 

Arthur hoped he didn’t kill the mood by leaving, but he had something in mind that he wanted to do for a very long time. He took a box from under his bed, containing a police outfit. familiar to the ones from his country, but some aspects had been altered to make it a lot more sexy. He quickly changed into the uniform and looked into the mirror. Trousers? Boxer briefs would be better to describe the length and tightness. He secured a pair of handcuffs and a baton to the belt, and put on the police cap on. He took one of the chairs from the corner of the room and put it in the middle. He saw his phone had a lot of battery left so connected it to the bluetooth speakers in the room, and loaded a YouTube playlist with music from Lucifer. He was pretty sure Francis hadn’t seen the series, but Arthur had seen a couple of episodes. He threw it on the bed, took a breath, and headed back downstairs. 

Francis had obeyed his command. Arthur had secretly hoped he hadn’t. He headed into the garden. “I have come to arrest you, Bonnefoy.” He held his poker face when he met Francis looked up.  
“But officer- this must be a misunderstanding.” Francis put an apologetic expression. But Arthur wasn’t going to budge.  
“Stand up and hands on your back. Don’t resist- you will force me to take you roughly.” Arthur didn’t lose eye contact as he got the handcuffs from his belt. Obedient, Francis stood up. Arthur cuffed the man, not too tight, as Arthur knew how much Francis hated that. These weren’t toys, so he put the key in a pocked of the uniform, making sure to remember which one.  
“I’m taking you in now. Inside, to the bedroom.” He whispered into Francis’ ear, and moved away. So far, Francis didn’t try anything. 

Arthur seated Francis in the chair and pressed play on the first song. As the music filled the room, he saw the smirk of his prisoner. For now he allowed it, but later, he would make sure such expression would be impossible to maintain. He placed the phone back on the bed and slowly walked over to him. Francis was’t looking at Arthur’s face, but something more on his eye-height. Arthur cupped Francis’ face and made him look up. “Bad boy.” he said huskily, then let go to disappear behind Francis and raise the anticipation. 

Burlesque was something Arthur enjoyed to watch, but also to practice in the bedroom. He felt good- and it seemed Francis enjoyed it too. Arthur had danced for a couple of minutes now and straddled his prisoners’ lap. He placed his hand over the hard bulge that had formed in his partner’s crotch. He softly stroked and massaged it as his lips found the way to his ear. “I see you’re enjoying this.” Arthur whispered and flicked his finger against the swollen cock, earning a soft groan. “That’s a good boy.” He smiled and gently bit his ear.

Hickeys appeared on Francis’ neck as Arthur opened his shirt. The hickeys trailed down to his chest. “Open your mouth.” Arthur commanded and slid his thumb in. “Suck it. Won’t be the last thing you’ll suck tonight.” He added. His other hand slid back between the Frenchman’s legs and opened the trousers, unzipping to give just a little more space for his comfort. An unintelligible “Thank you” came from Francis’ lips. Arthur pulled the thumb from his mouth.  
“Again.”  
“Thank you, officer.” Francis licked his lips, unable to keep a straight face anymore.  
“Good boy.” Arthur pressed his thumb to one of the nipples, perked and hard up before him. “Good boys get rewards.” He continued, making slow rounds on the sensitive spot. Francis moaned and bucked up his hips. “Now that’s a bad boy.” Arthur smiled. “Don’t do that again, or regret it.” He bend over and licked the other nipple. A shiver went through Francis and leaned his head back, moaning softly as Arthur licked, sucked and spoiled his nipples with kisses. He softly bit on the bud and Francis bucked up his hips again in reflex. Arthur got up from his lap and Francis sighed in regret. 

“I am sorry, officer.” Francis said. “Anything I can do so I can be pardoned?” Francis asked.  
Arthur moved to the bed and sat down on the edge. “Come here, stand before me.”  
Francis stood up and walked over to the spot to where Arthur pointed with both questions as knowledge in his eyes.  
“On your knees, Bonnefoy.”  
Arthur slid down the stretchy material of his trousers a bit, and took out his hard cock. He gave it a few strokes as he looked down at his still handcuffed partner.. “That’s how I like to see you. Beg.”  
“Can I… Touch myself when I suck your cock?” Francis looked up with hope in his puppy eyes and shifted a bit with his hips, as if that would make a difference.  
“Unlikely.” Arthur let go of his cock and moved patted Francis head. “But I will reward you later if you are good.”  
“Let me be good and suck you cock. Please! You make me hunger for it!” Francis moved closer.  
“All yours.” Arthur placed his hands on the bed next him as Francis moved to action. Arthur closed his eyes and let the pleasure wash over him, not holding back any noises that welled up from his throat. His hand grabbed onto the soft locks of Francis, pulling him closer and making sure that he kept in control.

It was only after a while Arthur noticed that somehow, one of Francis’ hands had escaped the cuff and he was touching himself after all. Arthur groaned and pulled Francis away. “You insist on more punishment, don’t you? How did you even do that?”  
Francis smiled and kept silent.  
“Is the other one too tight to escape?” Arthur got up and offered a hand to help Francis up.  
“I think so.” Francis took the hand and got up, demonstrating it.  
“Alright…” Arthur took a second to remember his role. “It gives me a great idea actually. Suitable for someone like you.” He smiled dangerously and pushed Francis onto the bed. “On your knees.” He ordered and walked to the nightstand, taking out some lube, putting it on the bed to have it within hand’s reach. He took the key from his pocket and opened the handcuff, cuffing Francis to the bed.  
“Officer, I want you inside me.” Francis begged. “Please, hurry!”

Arthur undressed Francis the fastest he could, then prepared him well using his fingers and a royal amount of lube, under protest of Francis.  
“It’s enough. Please, I need to be pounded by your British meat.” He started. When Arthur didn’t stop he started to become a bit annoyed, but Arthur just wanted to be sure he wouldn’t hurt the other too much.  
“Finally…” Francis sighed when Arthur positioned his cock against the lubed entrance. “You better fuck me hard, or I might just disobey you even more.”  
“I’ll punish you, alright.” Arthur slid in without any more warning, earling a gasp from the man under him. Without giving him time to adjust, Arthur started pounding into his partner, quickly earning moans. Merciless and inexhaustible, Arthur scratched Francis’ back and collected his hair in the other hand, pulling his head back.  
“Oh, officer!” Francis held on the bed sheets. “Oui..!” The bed hit against the wall in rhythm with Arthur’s thrusts. Soon Francis was a mess that just begged for more, his arms collapsed, but he was still unconsciously trying to move along with Arthur’s thrusts. Arthur noticed his partner’s state and hit his bum with a loud smack.  
“That’s what’ll teach you.” Arthur was getting out of breath. “You are mine, repeat that in your moans, slut.”  
Arthur spanked Francis till his asscheeks became a bright red. He was getting close, to both passing out of the lack of oxygen, as well as cumming. Francis’ moans stimulated him. “Cum in me, Arthur” followed by “Own me” and a heavily moaned “I’m cumming.” For the first time today he directly touched Francis’ cock as he took hold of it and jerked it until thick white spurts covered his hand. This was the final push he needed to cum, too. He pushed in deep, ejeculating inside. “Tu n'es qu'à moi…” Arthur moaned. “Tu es à moi, Francis.” He pulled out and fell to the bed, to pant with Francis, both exhausted. When his breathing became calmer, he took the key of the handcuffs and opened the lock to release Francis, who then embraced him. Their sweaty chests sticked together. 

“I love you, Arthur. You are great.” Francis said softly, sleepy. “You should do this more often.”  
Arthur smiled and kissed his cheek. “In the morning you’ll remember why we don’t. I love you too.”  
“I like being yours.” Francis yawned. “Kinky, no?”  
Arthur closed his eyes and yawned too in reflex. “That’s good.”  
Soon they fell in a deep sleep, cuddling the remainder of the night.


End file.
